vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Punisher (Marvel Comics)
Summary The Punisher is a violent vigilante from Marvel Comics. Driven by the death of his family, he hunts down criminals and kills them in brutal ways, and is also known to use intimidation or torture. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Heavy Weaponry Name: Frank Castle (born Frank Castiglione), Punisher Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Vigilante, (formerly) United States Marine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Trained in various forms of camouflage and stealth, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Smelt a thin stench of cyanide in the air), Minor Analytical Prediction (Can predict the movements of Spider-Man) and Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Puppet Master's control). His body armor grants him Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Survives shocks of 11,000 Watts), Fire Manipulation (It is constructed from Flame-Resistant Kevlar) and Limited Poison Manipulation (Using a Gas Filter). Optional Equipment grants him Fire Manipulation (Using Wrist-Mounted Flamethrowers), Smoke Manipulation (Using pellets), Energy Projection (Using Various Weapons), Ice Manipulation (Using a freeze ray), Heat Manipulation (Using Heat Ray Gun) and Electricity Manipulation (Using Shock Gauntlets) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can significantly harm the likes of Daredevil with all standard human weaponry up to rocket launchers. Can fight people who can harm him), higher with Heavy Weaponry Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Consistently kept up with Daredevil, Elektra, and Hand Ninjas) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can easily snap necks. Regularly wrestles with Daredevil) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Has taken several beatings from Kingpin) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several hundred meters with guns Standard Equipment: Commonly uses M16 .223 caliber automatic rifles, Sterling Mark 6 9mm, semi-automatic rifles, 9mm Browning Llama automatic pistols, .45 caliber automatic frame rechambered for 9mm. ammunition, .223 caliber Derringers, and Gerber Mark II combat knives. Kevlar uniform. *'Optional Equipment:' Wrist-mounted flamethrowers, smoke pellets, various energy weapons, freeze rays, heat ray gun and shock gauntlet. Intelligence: Above Average. Multi-disciplinary military training from the U.S. Marine Corps, the U.S. Army and Navy. Proficient in basic infantry skills, special operations, including the use and maintenance of specialized firearms and explosive ordnance. Highly trained in infiltration into heavily-guarded enemy territories and structures for the purpose of assassination, captures, and military intelligence, in addition to an intimate knowledge of criminal movements and behavior, as well as keen tactical and strategic abilities, he is also thoroughly trained and experienced in unconventional ("guerilla") warfare. He is an armorer, a gunsmith, and an expert in field medicine. Weaknesses: None in particular Note 1: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics Note 2: This profile only covers the human version of the Punisher, not "Frankencastle" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Thunderbolts Members Category:Military Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Parents Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Electricity Users